


Superhero

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Have you seen this awesome comic?





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Brickqueen19 on tumblr, so am posting some of my fanfics from there onto here ENJOY!

“Have you seen this awesome comic?”   
Billy wasn’t normally this quiet. Jason knew that, normally when he was hanging from the ceiling. It was because he was researching. But he had a comic in his hand. Not one that he would know the difference, between a comic and a graphic novel.   
“What are you reading?” Jason asked crossing his arms. Billy smiled “Nothing” he said stuffing the comic in his back pocket. Before swinging down. “That wasn’t nothing Billy” Jason said knowingly. Billy smiled again, he reached into his back pocket. Handing Jason the comic. Jason turned the comic over. His eyes went wide. 

 

He was looking at cartoon versions, of themselves in their suits. “Where did you get this!” Jason said a bit to loudly. The basement door opened, “Everything alright boys?” Mrs Cranston called. “Fine Mrs C” Jason replied. “Where did you get this?” Jason asked again. “Billy shook his head. “I found it” Jason didn’t look convinced.   
“Billy you can tell me” Again Billy shook his head. Jason looked at the comic again. He flicked through the pages. Stopping in the middle, their names had been changed. But he could tell who was who. Smiling at Jack the red ranger. Leader of the team, with the awesome hair. Alex as the black ranger. Bart as the blue. He flicked through more pages.   
He smiled at what he saw. 

The yellow ranger being pushed off the cliff edge. He frowned, apparently Kara the yellow ranger had a thing for Mia the pink ranger. He closed the comic, something niggling at him. “Did you write this?” he asked Billy. Who shook his head. “I really did find it” he said happily. “Find it where?” Billy smiled again “I can show you”   
It turned out Billy showing him. Lead them to Kim’s house. More importantly Kim’s car. Billy pointed through the window. Jason peered in, not seeing anything. “It was under the seat, it must have fallen out of someones bag” Jason nodded.

But who, was the main question. “Hey!” they both looked up, to see Kim hanging out her window.   
“What are you doing?” she called. “Billy was showing me something he found” Jason explained. “In my car?” Jason nodded. Kim shook her head. Disappearing from the window. She appeared a few minutes later, car keys swinging from her finger. The boys stepped back, as Kim unlocked the car. “Knock yourselves out” she said stepping back.   
Billy crawled in, arm reaching under the seat. “See” he said emerging with another comic. Kim’s brow furrowed. “What’s that?” Billy clapped “Issue 2!” he said with a grin. “Issue 2?” Kim asked looking confused. Jason handed over the first comic. Kim flicked through it. Stopping on the same page he had. “I thought that was funny to” he said pointing at the cliff scene. Kim’s eyes went wide. “I should have known” Jason looked confused. “What?” he asked.

 

She arrived at Trini’s house in record time. Pulling herself up to Trini’s window. Opening the latch. She crawled in. Trini was at her desk. At the sight of Kim, she shoved some papers into a draw. “Hey I thought we were meeting later?” she asked. Kim stepped closer. She leaned in to kiss Trini. But stopped halfway. “Something you haven’t told me?” Trini looked confused. “No why?” 

 

Kim held out the comic. Trini’s eyes went wide. “How did you?” Kim shook her head. “Billy found it in my car” Trini shrugged “So?” Kim glared. She flicked to the cliff page. “I didn’t write this, and you were the only other person there” Trini looked defeated. “I didn’t want anyone to see it” she explained. “It must have slipped out my bag, when you dropped me off last night”   
Kim sat on the edge of Trini’s desk. “Your very talented” Trini didn’t look up. Kim placed the comic on the desk. She cupped Trini’s face. Kissing her softly.   
“I look forward to issue 3″  
fin


End file.
